


Daddy?

by imaloser74



Series: Nct texting adventures [2]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Crack, M/M, its rly slight yuwin im sry, taeyong must protect his dream babies, ten just wants to corrupt him, winwin just wants to learn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-24
Updated: 2017-06-24
Packaged: 2018-11-18 13:38:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11291769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imaloser74/pseuds/imaloser74
Summary: When will they let Johnny live





	Daddy?

2:31 pm

Ten: daddy

Johnny: yes?

Jaehyun: UmMmm….?

Johnny: shit

Taeyong: guys keep it out of the gc

Johnny: I didn’t see it was the gc! :(

Winwin: ten why’d u say daddy?

Ten: cuz its what u call someone u rly like

Winwin: oh!

Yuta: don’t corrupt my child

Winwin: DADDY

Yuta: NO

Winwin: awe

Taeil: y r mark and donghyuk on the floor laughing? …..oh… oh my god ten what have u done

Ten: the lord’s work

Haechan: IM DyiNG

Mark: plz omg i can’t brEAThE

Doyoung: great you’ve killed the kids

Haechan: I’ve gotta tell the others oml

Taeyong: nO 

Mark: y not

Taeyong: My dream babies will not hear of this

Haechan: oops too late

*Jaemin has entered the chat*

Jaemin: so daddy huh?

*Taeyong has removed Jaemin from the chat*

Mark: awe

Taeil: no ones asking the real question here

Doyoung: which is?

Taeil: y did Johnny respond to daddy

Jaehyun: OH

Johnny: plz leave me alone

Haechan: never

Winwin: so who is daddy now? 

Haechan: Johnny

Jaehyun: it depends on the person

Taeil: wow I expected this from Ten not u Jae

Ten: what can I say? I’ve taught him well

Winwin: so it can be anyone?

Ten: kinda

Winwin: kk thanks

Taeil: What have u guys done

Doyoung: nothing good

4:54 pm

Taeyong: I just had to explain to Winwin that he can’t go around calling everyone daddy

Ten: what a sad day

**Author's Note:**

> So this is a thing that happened  
> Tell me if you enjoyed :)  
> Also If anyone wants to find/talk to me on twitter my username is Leo_white74


End file.
